


Queen of His Castle

by likehandlingroses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, ahhh for a return to the days before Season 3B, and goddamn before this show ruined my life I was fucking funny, another vintage story that wasn't an AU when I wrote it but is now!, you can palpably feel the spring in my writer's step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likehandlingroses/pseuds/likehandlingroses
Summary: Rumple can think of few things more painful than having half of Storybrooke shoved into his home for a Christmas party. Unfortunately for him, Belle has her heart set on it. Shameless fluff and nonsense ensues.





	Queen of His Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a recent upload of an older fic I found, and I was surprised at how well it held up (mostly because I think I'm very funny and that doesn't change). Anyway, it's seasonal and fun and really displays all the hopes and dreams I had for Once and Rumbelle at the time I was writing it, so it's a pleasant and Christmas-y blast from fandom past! Please enjoy.

 

An absolute disaster. That’s what this was going to turn out to be. An undeniable, infamous, unparalleled disaster.

Of course, there was no convincing Belle of this.

“It’s just a party, Rumple,” she said. “It’s Christmas, and we have friends and family to share it with. Why wouldn’t we have a celebration?”

Rumple could think of at least five reasons off the top of his head. One of which being that their “friends” barely tolerated him. Come to think of it, their family didn’t care much for him, either.

And yet, here he was, standing outside Neal’s new apartment door, an invitation in hand.

_If he’s not home, I can leave it under the door and say Belle brought it by and-_

Neal opened the door.

“H-Hey,” Rumple stammered.

“Hey,” Neal stared at him for a moment. “What’s, uh…what’d you need?”

Rumple held out the invitation. “It’s from Belle. And-and me. From us. A Christmas party.”

Neal looked at the envelope, then at his father, puzzled. “A Christmas party?”

“Yes,” Rumple said. “It was…well, Belle’s been planning it.”

“I kind of figured,” Neal replied, opening the letter. “Next Saturday, huh? You inviting Emma and her parents?”

“I-I think so.” Rumple consulted his list. “Yes, yes. I’m off there next.”

“How many names you got on there?”

“Belle has quite a few friends.”

Neal frowned. “So why are you handing out the invitations?”

“I offered,” Rumple said. “I, um…I didn’t realize there would be so many.”

Neal smirked. “Yeah, you gotta check that kind of stuff before you offer.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Rumple said.

A silence swallowed the conversation. The two of them had been getting along well enough. Better, really, than Rumple had ever truly expected. But there were still cracks which needed filling, wounds that hadn’t healed, and they came to the surface every once in a while. Neal cleared his throat.

“Well, I’ll…I’ll be sure to stop by on Saturday.”

“Oh, good, good,” Rumple said. “Belle will be pleased.”

“Hey, good luck with those invitations,” Neal said.

Gods, would he need it.

* * *

 

“What _are_ you doing?”

Belle twirled around, her hands filled with blue garland.

“Decorating the mantle. Everyone will be in this room, you know, and I want it to look nice.”

“All at once? We invited half of Storybrooke. I’m not sure they’ll all fit in my house.”

Belle stopped what she was doing to stare at him in exasperation.

“There were twenty invitations, Rumple.”

“Yes, and all those invitations, with a few exceptions, went to households with more than one inhabitant. You also said each guest was entitled to bring other guests. Also, I believe you had me reserve a tree to put in that corner over there. That’ll be the equivalent of at least three people’s space. That’s what? Fifty people altogether?”

Belle turned back to the mantle wordlessly. Rumple’s stomach turned. Perhaps he’d crossed a line. He hadn’t meant to. Even if he did think the entire thing was going to be a travesty. He’d been wrong before. If anyone could pull it off, it would be her.

“Do you, uh…did you need help?”

Belle shook her head. She didn’t even look at him.

 “I’m perfectly fine, thank you.”

Oh, he’d done it now.

“You’re not, ah…you’re not upset, are you, Belle?”

“No. Please go.”

“Belle, I was just-”

“I said I wasn’t angry, Rumple. If you think it’s a silly idea, that’s fine. You don’t have to like it. You don’t have to come. But you’re _not_ going to stand there and complain.”

“Belle…” Rumple said, twisting his hands. “Belle, I don’t think it’s silly, I don’t. I’m sorry.”

Finally, she looked at him. To his pleasant surprise, she smiled. After setting down the garland, she beckoned him over to her. Astonished, he obeyed the gesture. She took him by the shoulders and gave a sigh before speaking.

“Yes, you do think it’s silly. And maybe it is. But you’ve been trying. With the invitations and the tree and getting the food prepared. You’ve added quite a bit of unnecessary commentary, perhaps…but you’ve still done it to make things easier for me. And I appreciate it.”

Rumple blinked several times, and Belle grinned.

“Now, if you’re still interested in helping, I’ve got a whole bunch of decorations in that box. I’ll let you be in charge of where to put those, okay?”

Rumple nodded, his eyes wide.

“Yes, yes. Of course. Whatever you want.”

Beaming, Belle gave him a quick kiss and a tight squeeze.

“Good boy,” she said softly, running her hand through his hair, and Rumple felt his knees go weak. God, he loved her.

If she wanted a Christmas party, she would get one. He’d make sure of that.

 “But…sweetheart, does everything _have_ to be blue and white?”

“They’re Christmas colors.”

“Since when?”

“Since always.”

“But what about red and green? Gold?”

Belle looked at him as though he had two heads. “Well, we’ve got silver decorations too, you know.”

Rumple scoffed. “Silver…”

“Silver is very pretty, Rumple.”

“Oh, I’ve nothing against it. So far as inferior metals go, it’s perfectly fine.”

Belle returned to the garland. “Anyway, everyone always uses red and green. I don’t know why. The blues and whites are much prettier. Like an ice palace.”

“Ah…I see. And, uh, would you happen to be in charge of this palace?” Rumple smirked, but Belle was quick with her reply.

“Well, actually, it used to be ruled by a wild forest sprite who made the whole thing out of wood and garnished it with pine needles, berries, and the treasures he stole from travelers,” Belle shot him a mischievous grin before turning her attention back to the mantle. “It was charming in its own way, but too…animal for my tastes. So, after some convincing, he let me do some redecorating.”

After placing the finishing touches on the mantle, she turned to face him again. That grin still lingered on her face, and Rumple reached for her hands.

“Oh, did he now?”

“Mmmhmm. But I always let him put up a few of his old trinkets. Just a few, mind you.  Just enough so that everyone knows it’s still his palace, too. He likes to keep up appearances, you know.”

She pressed a soft kiss to cheek and giggled.

“And, you know, I always liked _him_ in red and gold better than anything else.”

* * *

 

“Wait, wait, wait, I want to do it!”

Rumple stopped, tie already half on.  Belle grabbed it and pulled him closer to her with it.

“Are you curling your hair?” he asked.

“Yes. I was going to ask you, do you think you could help me with my makeup? I want to try something different with that dress I bought.”

“Oh, the one you haven’t let me see?” he grinned down at her, and she tilted his chin back up with two fingers.

“Yes, that one,” she said. “And you’ll see it in a minute. I have to show you so you know what’ll look good with it…there. Done.”

“Thank you.”

Belle kissed his cheek. “You’re very welcome. Now, stay right there, I’ll be out in a minute.”

“I’ll be waiting here in acute anticipation, I assure you.”

She giggled and retreated back to the bathroom. She came out quickly, as promised, and Rumple beamed when he saw her. Of course. The dress was an icy blue, with a silver tie cinched around the waist. The skirt flared out just around her knees, and she’d already fitted her arms with silver bangles.

“Now I understand the decorations,” he said, and she spun around.

“You like it then?” she asked.

“It’s perfectly elegant, sweetheart.”

She stepped towards him, and he held her at an arm’s length. After surveying her face for a moment, Rumple nodded.

“Oh, yes, I know just what to do.”

* * *

 

At some point, all the guests would arrive and the doorbell would stop ringing. He would not have to shake another person’s hand and pretend to be happy to see them. In another few hours, they would all be gone, and he could enjoy Belle’s company alone. Perhaps his son and Henry might stay for little while longer, but the large mass of people filling his house would no longer be here. He knew all this.

And yet, somehow it seemed to Rumple that the day would never end, that he would be perpetually stuck in this chaos of unfamiliar faces and unwanted conversation.

_Ding dong._

Gods, there it went again. His son still hadn’t arrived. He was beginning to think he wouldn’t. Not that he blamed him.

Belle was halfway to the door and hurrying him up in a matter of seconds. She liked them to answer the door together.

“Since we’re the hosts,” she had said. “And everyone will ask where you are anyway.”

Privately, Rumple knew that no one would do any such thing. But Belle had it set in her mind that people were warming to him, and if standing in the doorway made her happy, he would do it. To her theory’s credit, both Ariel and Ruby had embraced him upon entering the house, and Nova had made a point of telling him she thought his tie was lovely.

“You both look just wonderful!” she’d exclaimed. “That blue is perfect on you, Belle.” Which, of course, was entirely true. In a room filled with reds and greens, she stood out. As she should.

“…and those eyes! They’re gorgeous, with the silver and blue and…I couldn’t ever do something like that,” Ariel had said just minutes after arriving.

“Well, Rumple did it, actually. He’s got a talent for it, you know.”

“Wow! You mind if I borrow him for next party?”

Rumple inclined his head. “It would be an honor. Red heads are hard to come by, you know.”

Ariel laughed. “He’s adorable,” he heard her whisper to Belle as they entered the house, and Rumple grinned in spite of himself.

In all, everyone had been perfectly polite. Even still, Rumple couldn’t shake the feeling that something was bound to go wrong before the night had ended.

When the door opened, he knew exactly what that thing was going to be.

Emma stood there, her son on her left side, her parents behind her. And there, on her right, was that damned pirate.

Rumple turned to look at Belle, whose eyes were wide. _He_ certainly hadn’t been invited. Emma had the decency to look embarrassed. As she should. The man had no business coming into his home. She knew that.

“Look, he um…he’s staying with us, and he… I didn’t want to leave him at home alone. Regina was invited, so I figured…I don’t know, the past was the past or…look, if you want, I can-”

 “No, no, it’s fine, Emma. I-I’ll go set another place, then,” Belle said, and Rumple had to admire the fact that she didn’t look a bit concerned (though he could feel her hand shake ever so slightly).

“No need, Belle,” Rumple said. “I’ll do it. Tell me, Miss Swan, have you taught him how to use utensils, or should I not bother setting them out?”

“Rumple!” Belle hissed.

To his surprise, she was glaring at him. As though _he_ had done something wrong.

“Wh-”

Belle shook her head at him and turned back to Emma and Hook.

“Come in, won’t you?”

“Oh, yes, make yourself at home,” Rumple growled.

At least the bastard had mustered up the decency to put on a tie.

* * *

 

It wasn’t a proper dinner, of course. Belle had encouraged other people to bring things, and they’d ended up with more cookies than anything else. Then there had been the problem of fitting everyone in the dining room. By the time the thirtieth guest had arrived, Belle had had to concede that it simply wasn’t going to be possible, though she was quick with a backup plan.

“We’ll cut everything up smaller and put it on smaller plates, and everyone can walk around with it,” she said as she bustled around the kitchen. “Do you know how to cut a ham up?”

“I do,” a voice came from the doorway, and Rumple stifled a groan. Regina ventured a few more steps into the kitchen before stopping, twisting her hands nervously. “If you need any help.”

“Oh, that’d be wonderful, thank you!” Belle said. “It’s over there, and the knives are in the second drawer on the right.”

In hardly any time at all, they’d managed to get everything set out and a line formed. Rumple had to admit that, as per usual, he’d been entirely too nervous about the whole thing. 

Then Snow and Charming excused themselves and practically raced out the door.

“Looks like she’s having the baby tonight,” Granny stated, and the room fell into a state of elation and panic.

Of course. It would be tonight. Rumple knew he shouldn’t hold a grudge against the child, but he couldn’t help it.

_Couldn’t have waited two more hours, of course not._ That would have meant this town spending a night caring about someone other than the Charming family. 

* * *

 

“You’re sulking,” Belle commented as she joined him in the only lonely corner he’d managed to find in the house.

“Yeah, well, it was stand here or listen to the minute to minute updates on the Snow child.”

“I thought you liked children,” Belle teased.

“I do, as a general rule. But there are certain things they just shouldn’t interrupt. A dinner party, for one.”

“Well, I think it’s made everything better, personally,” Belle leaned against the wall. “People like this kind of thing, you know. Especially at Christmas. Now, come on. There’s something I want to show you.”

She practically pulled him back into the main room. Then, to Rumple’s surprise, she stood up on the coffee table.

“Uhm…excuse me!” The room fell silent in a remarkably short period of time. “I have something to say. Obviously.” Belle gave a nervous laugh. “Thank you all for coming. I’ve been so happy to get to know all of you, and I hope you’ve all enjoyed yourselves tonight.

“But, uhm…I also wanted to say thank you to Rumple. He’s the one who put up all those lights over there, and he’s also the one who helped me make those potatoes everyone’s told me they loved so much. More importantly, he’s been my support. And not just for this. For everything. And…well, I want to ask him something tonight, if that’s all right.”

Rumple could feel the whole room staring at him, but he only had eyes for Belle. He nodded at her, and she smiled.

“I love you. I’m not very good at saying things in front of people and you probably could come up here and say something much prettier than I could. You have a talent for that, you know. But, well, I wanted to do this because I love you… I love you so much and I never, ever wanted you to doubt that for a minute.  I’m with you, and I’m better than I was before. I think-I hope-you feel the same way about me. And if you do…would you be my husband?”

 “Yes,” he whispered, and Leroy who was standing next to him, elbowed his arm.

“You gotta say it louder,” he practically shouted.

“Yes,” Rumple said. “Yes, of course.”

He helped her down before taking her in his arms and kissing her. People were clapping and cheering now, and everything was wonderful, absolutely perfect…

“Hey, sorry I’m late, the door was open so I thought I’d-”

Rumple pulled away, and there was his son, standing awestruck with a tray of cookies in his hand.

“Hello, Bae,” he said stiffly. “I’m getting married.”

* * *

 

 “Belle,” Rumple said quietly after they’d finally been able to get away from the crowds of people clamoring to congratulate them. “I have to admit, tonight did turn out better than expected. But, can I ask one thing?”

“What’s that?”

Rumple took her hands and grinned. “That we never, ever, do it again.”

Belle raised her eyebrows. “You know, it’s funny? I was thinking the exact same thing.”

“Really?”

“Well, you see, I spent the entire evening running around talking to people, some of whom I don’t even like very much, when after a while the only person I still wanted to talk to was you.”

“So we’re agreed? We limit this madness to Thanksgiving?”

Belle took his face in her hands and kissed him. To his right, he heard a cheer.

“Oh, yes,” Belle whispered, touching his nose to hers. “We are _definitely_ spending next Christmas alone.”


End file.
